The current method for recording flight data on an aircraft is performed in the flight data recorder or black box. The flight data recorder is a good tool for recording flight data at a terminal stage of flight. However, the data included therein does not provide a valuable tool for analyzing and evaluating conformity of flight crew operation from take off to landing of a flight.
Options for presenting a quick access recording system have proven to be both difficult to implement and beyond the expense that most aircraft operators are willing to incur.